The present invention relates to a plasma generator, a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and a substrate treating method. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a plasma generator capable of adjusting a distance between electrodes, a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and a substrate treating method.
While a variety of methods have been applied to semiconductor manufacturing processes, methods using plasma are widely applied in recent years to energies, novel materials, manufacturing of semiconductor devices, environmental fields and so forth.
Plasma is an ionized state of gas containing ions or electrons and radicals. Generally, plasma treatment means that source gas is converted to plasma and the plasmatic gas is deposited on a substrate or used in cleaning, ashing or etching. After a strong electric field is established between two electrodes, source gas is supplied therebetween to generate the plasma.
In the generation of plasma between two electrodes, significant parameters are a distance therebetween and the amount of source gas supplied therebetween. If a distance between two electrodes is long, a strong electric field cannot be established therebetween. Therefore, source gas is not discharged. If concentration of source gas supplied between two electrodes is low, source gas supplied therebetween is not charged in spite of a strong electric field. Such conditions vary with kind of plasma to be generated.
Accordingly, there are requirements for an apparatus capable of easily adjusting a distance between two electrodes and for changing the position of a source gas supply apparatus when a distance between two electrodes is adjusted.